


Quarantine 2: Tony vs. Bucky

by prettycheese21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lots of that, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Sam hates sick people tbh, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sick Characters, Sick Tony, So is Natasha, Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve is trying, Taking Care of Sick People, They all try, They really do, Tony is not having a good time, based on an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Bucky ill, he and Tony are stuck together, forced to recover in each other's rather annoying presence. At least at first.</p>
<p>A continuation of Quarantine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine 2: Tony vs. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, my writing partner @avengeultrons and I wrote a second part to the popular Quarantine! It's recommended that you read Quarantine before you read this, otherwise you may be a bit confused as to what's going on for moments.   
> She wrote for: Bucky, Sam, Scott, and Thor  
> I wrote for: Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Wanda
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony had laughed when he’d overheard the conversation from down the hall. Bucky had gotten sick too, meaning he was trapped in the same hell he was. Maybe now he wouldn’t be too keen on poking fun at sick people. Maybe this whole event would knock him down a peg or two.

Then Natasha had to go and burst his bubble. “You do realize you’re stuck with him now right?”

“What? What do you mean?” Tony had responded.

“They’re going to keep up with damage control and bring him to the couch. You’re stuck with him until you get better.”

“Damn it,” he groaned. Natasha’s theory was only confirmed when Steve and Sam had managed to drag a pale and shaky Bucky back to the couch and sat him down next to Tony. “No, keep him away from me. He’ll kill me!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “He can’t kill you, Tony. He can barely keep his eyes open. The only way he could possibly kill you is by getting you sick again, which I doubt is going to happen.” With that in mind, he turned to Sam and told him, “Go get the flu meds and the trash can. Judging by his complexion, I don’t think Bucky’s quite done with… clearing out his system.”

“I’m fine! Jesus, Tony. You were in the same boat as I am, not 24 hours ago,” Bucky mumbled a reply, his eyelids heavy as he tried to make himself comfortable on the couch. 

“Do you need anything else?” Sam asked with a sympathetic smile, back from his short journey to find medicine and a clean garbage bin. 

Bucky shook his head, wrapping a large fluffy blanket around his shivering body tightly, “I’ll be fine by morning, you guys,” he said with a roll of his eyes, turning his attention to the tv screen.

“He can’t be trusted!” Thor shouted, “We don’t know if that’s true. He could just be saying that, so he can infect more people with the virus!” 

“Why in the hell would he do that?” Scott asked with a laugh, shaking his head slightly at the Asgardian.

“Thor, that’s not how disease works,” Steve chuckled. When Thor looked like he was going to protest, he turned to Natasha, “Can you give him the disease rundown? I’m gonna stick around and keep an eye on them.” His head gestured to the couch that was once again full of sick people.

Natasha nodded before grabbing Thor’s hand and dragging him out of the room to talk to him. 

With the rather large and blond distraction now out of the room, Tony turned to Bucky and said, “I swear to god if you get me sick again-”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Tony, he’s not going to get you sick again.” He turned back to Bucky, “You sure you don’t need anything, Buck?”

“Just for everyone to get out of my hair,” Bucky said with a dramatic huff, “I’m fine. Really,” he said with a weak smile, his face sparkling with beads of sweat against his pale skin. 

“If we leave them alone, they might kill each other,” Sam leaned over and whispered to Scott, watching closely as Tony gave Bucky the ‘run-down’ of how things were going to work. 

Scott’s eyes widened as he realized that one of them would inevitably have to sit in with them and keep an eye on the two flu infested beings. He quickly placed a finger on the tip of his nose, “Nose goes,” he said, referring to a game he used to play with his siblings. The last person to put their finger on their nose had to do the task.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Sam mumbled, nudging Scott in the ribs with his elbow as he made his way to a separate couch.

“We’ll  _all_ be pitching in to take care of them,” Steve stated mostly to Scott, ignoring how Tony and Bucky were bickering already. This was going to be a difficult few days, he could just tell.  
****  
Evidently, the few days Steve had hypothesized had been a gross underestimate. It was during those few days that disaster struck: Tony got sick. Again. And he was  _not_ happy about it.

Currently a shivering mess beneath 3 blankets, Tony glared at Bucky as Wanda stuck a thermometer in his mouth. He grumbled around the object in his mouth, “I hate you.”

“Stop talking,” Wanda told him. “You’ll mess up the results.” Tony obliged, but continued to angrily stare at Bucky, as if his facial expression alone could convey just how much he desired to punch the man in the face. If only he wasn’t fighting to keep the room from spinning and the soup from hours ago in his stomach, then maybe he would have attempted it.

The thermometer beeped a few moments later. Wanda pulled it out and sighed. “102.6. It’s up from an hour ago,” she told the rest of the group.

“Not again!” Thor shouted, scooting away from the two sick teammates as soon as he heard the news.

Tony was trying to clamber out of the nest of blankets he had created on the couch, ready to fight the culprit who managed to make him ill… again. Of course, it had to be Bucky, of all people!

“Tony, calm down,” Sam groaned, grabbing his forearms to pull him back.

“Believe me; if I could get up and leave from this room without falling into a heap on the floor, I would,” Bucky said with a sigh. He lay his head on the arm of the couch, squeezing his eyes shut as his stomach churned, feeling as if he was going to vomit once more.

“No!” Tony exclaimed, though with his hoarse voice it sounded more like crackly rasp than a shout. “This prick got me sick again and I want just-” he fought back a dizzy spill as the little strength he had drained from him and allowed Sam to push him back down “-ice…”

As Tony took deep breaths to quell the nausea that resurged, Wanda replaced the cold rag on his head with a newer, much cooler one. “Rest. Getting yourself worked up isn’t going to help anything,” she gently scolded him. 

“I can tell something’s getting worked up and it’s not my temper,” Tony quipped, a strained edge to his voice as he was fighting a losing battle with his stomach.  
Natasha caught on quicker than the rest and had thrusted Tony’s designated trash bin in arms in time for him to spill the remaining contents of his stomach.

“Ew…gross,” Scott turned his head as Tony threw up into the tiny trash can. Bucky looked over at him, his eyes wide as he shook his head, begging for Scott not to say anything. 

“Need I remind you that you were in the exact same spot not one week ago?” Sam inquired. One look at Tony’s face and you can tell that he was resisting the urge to smack Scott across the face.

“I know, I know,” Scott grumbled with a roll of his eyes, stalking off to the kitchen to rehydrate the two sick humans lying on the couch.

“I think I’m going to be sick…” Bucky said weakly, his face going green.

“I leave the room for two seconds!” Scott shouts, reaching for the other trash can in the nick of time.

Even Natasha’s composure broke for a few seconds at the sounds of the somewhat synchronized vomiting. Wanda had left the room with a mutter of going out to buy more flu medicine.

Steve sighed turning to the other caretakers and said, “If Tony’s fever doesn’t go down soon, we’ll have to take him in. That, combined with all the puking he’s doing and the fact that this is his second time fighting this thing off, could mean severe dehydration. Which isn’t something we can deal with here by ourselves.”

A few seconds later meant a reprieve for Tony, in which he took the opportunity to gasp out, “I’m fine. I don’t need a hospital.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Have you seen yourself? You look like Death died… twice.”

“You should take up their offer. You could get better a lot faster at a hospital than sitting here, wanting to punch me,” Bucky managed a raspy reply, the corners of his mouth turned up into some sort of smile.

“He’s got a point,” Sam said, taking away their sick filled trash cans. They would just have to find more, there was no way in hell Sam was cleaning out two vomit covered garbage bins again. 

“Look, I know you’ll miss me, but you look terrible,” Bucky said, sipping his water cautiously, as if he were a puke-filled bomb that could explode any minute.

“I don’t need a hospit-” Tony was interrupted by a dry heave which turned into not-so-dry-heaves a second later, thankfully into a newly replaced bucket courtesy of Natasha.

“I swear if that sentence was going to be that you didn’t need a hospital, I’ll personally smack you,” Natasha stated. When Tony continued to heave, she turned to the others and said, “We should just take him anyway. He can’t keep any fluids down.”

“You should listen to them, Tony. You’re not getting any better hanging out here watching Keeping up the Kardashians with us. That show kills brain cells, by the way. I can’t get enough of it. But, that’s besides the point,” Scott tried to explain to Tony that he would be better off going now before he got any worse.

“I swear, if you don’t go, I will,” Bucky said with a groan, slightly irritated with everyone bickering over if they should take a sick person to a hospital or not.

Tony didn’t answer, merely leaning his head back as he panted for breath. God, he felt like he was on fire. Was it possible for his body temperature to go up so dramatically in such a short period of time?

“Okay, that’s it,” Steve snapped when he noticed how quickly Tony was going downhill. “We’re taking you in, whether you like it or not.” He turned to his friends. “One of you is helping me carry him out, one of you needs to get the car, and the others need to stay here to keep an eye on Bucky and fill in Wanda when she comes back. Who wants what?” His no-nonsense attitude illustrated that he wanted decisions made now and quickly.

“I’ll get the car,” Thor said, a grimace present on his face. He ran out of the ‘infected’ room as quickly as he could. 

“No way am I staying with Bucky alone,” Sam rolled his eyes, his mere hatred for Bucky still present, even after all this time spent with him. He reached for one of Tony’s arms, ready to help him up. He tried to refuse, saying that he was a grown man who could get off the couch himself, but his body was too weak. He practically fell into Steve and Sam’s arms.

“Looks like you and me are hanging out together,” Scott smiled weakly at Bucky, making himself comfortable on one of the sofas, despite Bucky’s glares.

“Great,” Bucky said flatly, rolling his eyes.

“Wait…” Tony tiredly slurred the word.

“Oh no, you’re not getting out of this, Tony,” Steve said as they began to drag the man toward the door.

“I’m not,” he whined. “I’m just wondering if Thor actually knows how to drive.” They were silent after that. “He does know how to drive right? I don’t want to die by car accident!”

“I’ll go get the car,” Natasha said as she nonchalantly ran after Thor, hoping he wouldn’t get to the car and crash it before she got there.

Tony let out a sigh, his limbs turning to liquid before he tensed again with an “Op. The room is doing the tilt-a-whirl thing again,” he mumbled as he fought to make it stop.

“Please do not vomit on my new running shoes, Stark,” Sam said with a groan. He just wanted to make it 100 yards without anyone throwing up, “We’ll be back soon!” he said to the two men left to fend for themselves.

“I made it! It’s fine!” Thor shouted from the driver’s seat of one of Tony’s precious, and very expensive cars. He slammed onto what he thought were the brakes but turned out to be the gas pedal, causing him to jolt forward and hit a trashcan. Natasha stifled her laughter as she booted Thor to the passenger seat, patiently waiting for Steve and Sam to lower Tony into the back seat.

*****  
Tony batted Steve and Sam’s hands away from him as he climbed out of the car. “God, I’m fine, you guys! You don’t need to baby me.”

“You were in the hospital for a week, Tony,” Steve said. “With an unknown viral infection that nearly killed you.”

“It didn’t nearly kill me,” he scoffed as they headed into the elevator.

“Your fever spiked to 105. And you puked nonstop. For three days,” Natasha deadpanned.

Tony was quiet for a moment before he relented, “Okay, maybe it did.” The doors to the elevator opened. The group exited and entered into the living room to see Bucky and the remainder of the Avengers sitting on the couch. “Barnes, you’re alive!” Tony exclaimed in reference to Bucky’s newly healthy appearance. “How’d you manage that?”

“Ha ha, very funny. I should be asking you the same question. You left me here to fend for myself for a week! I have watched way too much Food Network,” Bucky said, shaking his head. He was not in a cocoon of blankets or in a pile of tissues and empty water bottles on the couch, but was up and walking around.

“It was crazy, Buck. His fever got up to 105!” Scott exclaimed, hopping onto the opposite couch, his arms propping his head up as he tried to make himself comfortable.

“Well, things got pretty crazy here, too,” Bucky replied facetiously, rolling his eyes.

“We played Operation. I won, twice,” Thor replied in monotone, barely looking away from the TV screen.

“How do you  _win_ at operation?” Tony asked. “Or, better question, how do you lose to  _Thor_ of all people?”

Bucky ignored Tony’s sarcastic joke, “Glad to have you back, Stark.“

“Pleasantries aside,” Tony said, waving the comment away, “Answer my question. How did Thor, alien god _Thor_ , beat you at anything?”

The rest of the team groaned as Tony and Bucky began arguing. Five minutes with everyone back under the same roof and they were already bickering. Sam rubbed his temples, “I’ve got a headache,” he muttered under his breath. This would be a long recovery week for everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want more?  
> Let me know by leaving a kudos and/or by leaving a comment!
> 
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can do that in the comments here or on my Tumblr page (@notsoobviousfangirl).
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
